marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 373
** ** }} ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** * ** *** * ** *** Jasper National Park **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Molecule Man states that he cannot use his powers against organic material. This has been a limitation he had when he first got his powers in . He overcame those limitations in only to have them imposed on him again sometime later in . * The top floors of the Four Freedoms Plaza were destroyed by a Gamma Bomb in / . * Johnny accidentally set fire to Empire State University in . * Sue's change in personality and revealing costume are due to the fact that she merged her personality with that of her "Malice" dark side in . * Matt Murdock has been lawyer for the Fantastic Four since . He appears here following the events of . * The love triangle between Ben, Alicia and Sharon is as follows: ** Alicia and the Thing began dating in ** After Ben was kidnapped by the Beyonder to participate in the Secret Wars in , Alicia was left alone and (as revealed in ) replaced by a Skrull spy named Lyja. ** When the rest of the Fantastic Four returned from the Secret Wars without Ben in , (who decided to stay behind in ) "Alicia" decided to pursue a relationship with Johnny Storm to maintain her connections with the Fantastic Four. Ben eventually returned to Earth in . ** Johnny and "Alicia" later got married in . ** Ben eventually was given leadership of the Fantastic Four for a period of time, recruiting Ms. Marvel to the group in . ** Sharon was later mutated into a She-Thing in and by she and Ben were in a relationship. ** Eventually Sharon and Ben's relationship soured when Ben was cured of being a Thing in an accident in . Tragically, as seen in on the same day Sharon secretly sought out Dr. Doom to cure herself, Ben purposely changed himself into the Thing again. ** Sharon disappeared after her last mission with the Fantastic Four in . ** Shortly thereafter, Lyja was exposed as a Skrull spy in and the real Alicia was rescued the . Thinking that she and Ben were still an item, Alicia has not been told about Ben's relationship with Sharon. * The Watcher does not answer Reed's questions as his race is forbidden to interfere in the actions of others due to a solemn vow of non-interference. This was due to the fact that the last time the Watchers got involved in the lives of other races it led to the Prosilican race annihilating itself, as seen in and expanded upon in . Although Uatu has occasionally assisted the Fantastic Four, as early as , he has not done so relative to this story. This is because he had recently been put on trial by his peers in and is on a tighter leash. * Spider-Man and Silver Sable and the Wild Pack all appear in the second story of which takes place immediately after the scene in this story. * Following his appearance here the Molecule Man is next seen in | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}